Two Peas In A Pod 2
by Fictionnaire
Summary: This is Series two of Peas In A Pod. this is a collection of post episode tags for S2 of NCIS
1. Chapter 1

Two Peas In A Pod Series 2

Post – See No Evil  
Title – Games  
Summary – With it being a hot day… Abby and Tony talk about things at the local pool.  
Spoilers – None

* * *

Tony swam back and forth in a small part of the pool he claimed as his own. "Come on Abs," he called out and copped a face full of water when Abby dove in. "You know what would be perfect, if they stick one of those dinging things, you go skinny dipping and we can relive Jaws," he said to Abby once she resurfaced.

Abby tread water. "You know there's a game Jaws that people play in the water.

Tony shrugged his shoulders as he lay on his back and looked to the sky. "Jaws… A game? What?" He almost lost the balance.

Abby laughed. "You're not going to tell me you've never heard of pool games," Abby said as she slightly pushed him away.

"Had a pool when I was a kid," Tony sighed heavily. "It was used for showing off who was the better athlete… Pools aren't a place for games," he said. That's what he was always told. It was just another tool for discipline and exercise. To be the best that everyone wanted him to be.

"Not even Marco Polo?" Abby asked him.

"Marco Polo?" Tony echoed what Abby had said to him. He knew that he was an explorer but what did that have to do with games.

"No Marco Polo… No Jaws… How about Pool Ponies?" Abby asked.

"I've seen Pool Ponies," Tony said as he began treading water again. "But tell me about Jaws," he laughed. Usually he didn't need anybody to tell him about Jaws.

"Well you see," Abby said when she had his full attention. "There's one person who is in the middle and the others try to cross to the other side of the pool while the one in the middle tries to grab onto one… It's basically like tag," Abby said cheerfully. "Marco Polo… One person has to keep their eyes closed while the others go around the pool. The one who has their eyes closed shouts out Marco, while the others shout out Polo in response. So that means the Marco has to find the others by where their voice is coming from," Abby explained.

"Did you make up those games?" Tony blinked questioningly when Abby laughed again. "What?" He asked.

"These are childhood games that most people played," Abby told him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to laugh. It's just surprising that's all," she said as they sat on the edge of the pool. "What other games haven't you played?" Abby asked.

"If I knew… I'd tell you," Tony shrugged his shoulders sadly. It felt like he was an ass for not knowing these kind of things that Abby often spoke about.

"Murder in the dark?" Abby asked him.

Tony shook his head. "That doesn't sound like a fun game," he said earnestly. Any game with the word murder in couldn't possibly be fun. But it was coming from Abby so maybe it was a strange invention.

"One person is blindfolded while the other participants hide around the house… Then the blindfolded person has to feel around and try and find them," Abby said. "Of course it is always advisable you play it on a ground floor," she made sure to add.

"Why's that?" Tony asked.

"Well you wouldn't want a blindfolded child to fall down some stairs now would you?" Abby asked him and Tony quickly shook his head. "No it wouldn't serve anybody well. A lot of games were good games until people got hurt and then subsequently banned from schoolyards.

"You got a point there," Tony said as he walked around.

"I sure do… You know, I half expected you to want to talk about the case," Abby said to open the lines of communication if he needed to talk.

"Actually… No," Tony said quickly. "I'm just mad at myself for not suspecting the father sooner. It's blatantly obvious that fathers are out to screw their children… I'm fine with that," Tony shrugged his shoulders. "There's no problem," he told her.

"Don't give me that… You're still pessimistic about family?" Abby asked.

"Realistic more like it… It's just a matter of time before family screws you over," Tony watched Abby walk away for a moment.

"How about us?" Abby shouted back.

"You're not blood… Not real family. So there are no expectations," his voice trailed off. "No expectations to be there forever," it was true. Tony didn't expect them to be there forever. Soon, it might be time to move on when he wore his welcome out. But till then he was going to enjoy every moment possible.

"With your history I guess I can't really blame you," Abby commented as she came back with two inflated pool ponies under her arms. "We're allowed to borrow these," she said with a huge grin.

Tony's grin matched hers as he followed her to the shallow end of the pool. "It's good that you don't think that we're like the family you had when you were a boy," Abby said to him as they climbed into the pool.

Tony had problems maintaining his balance over his green pool pony. "Okay," he said carefully as if his voice would disturb his uneasy balance. "Now what?" Tony asked.

"You use your hands to paddle to the deep end," Abby told him.

"Wait up," Tony frantically tried to paddle and keep his balance. "Wait up," he said as he finally got the pool pony going forward. Abby turned her pony around and faced the oncoming Tony. He ended up slipping one way and falling off with a large splash. "My pony's drowning," Tony said with a laugh.

Abby paddled her pony to Tony and waited for him to climb back on. "You seriously have never ridden one of those haven't you?" she asked him.

"Nope," Tony managed to climb onto the pool pony in the most awkward looking way. "That obvious?" He laughed.

"You know… I'm hosting a kiddies' birthday party next week," Abby told him. "My good friend is the host really but she often calls me in to help with entertaining all the littlies. You should come along," Abby said.

"I don't know," Tony responded.

"Come on… It'd be fun," Abby waited for the yes response. She knew she could talk Tony into doing anything. Though she'd never misuse that incredible power she had. "You'd get to see a real birthday party," Abby told him. There were times when she wanted to show him everything that the poor guy had missed out on. "Yeah come along and I'm sure you'll have a real blast," Abby said to him.

"Oh… Alright, count me in," Tony shrugged his shoulders.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Two Peas In A Pod Series 2**_

_**Post – The Good Wives Club  
**__**Title – The Good Wives  
**__**Summary: Tony and Abby discuss things that propped up during the Good Wives Club case.  
**__**Spoilers: The Good Wives Club, Stepford Wives (2004)**_

_**References: Stepford Wives, Desperate Housewives, The Others**_

_**A/N: No offence meant to anyone who likes Nicole Kidman **_

Tony was lying on the bed in the 1950's bedroom that Kate had set up and he flipped through the pages of the Good Wives Guide. The fifties seemed like a great time to be alive. The birth of rebellion and the fact that women knew that their role in society was to please their husband. It was also a time when Men would provide everything for their family such as protection, moral guidance and sustenance. That was a role that seemed to be lost in today's world. The book revealed a fantastic world of family. It was no wonder somebody would use it to create their perfect fantasy.

"You still got your nose buried in that?" Abby asked as she entered the room.

Tony looked up. "Yeah, I've just been thinking about the Stepford Wives actually," Tony said as he thought about the movie more and more the more he began to like it. The idea of being able to upgrade your wife to a newer and more efficient wife was beginning to make some sort of sense.

"I never took you for someone who liked the idea of a yes sir, whatever you say sir kind of guy," Abby jumped on the bed and laid down next to him. Luckily they weren't using exactly the same bedding as used by the victim.

"Do you ever think you would've been a Stepford Wife?" Tony asked and turned his head around to face her. "Stupid question… Of course not. How about that new show coming up… Desperate Housewives?" Tony laughed.

"Can you really see me as a Desperate Housewife or even a Stepford Wife… Conformity is my enemy, you know that," Abby looked at the ceiling.

"Wouldn't you want to please your husband?" Tony waggled his eyebrows.

"The way I like to please people is not the Stepford way… And it's sure not the Desperate Housewife way," Abby laughed then thought for a moment. "What would you prefer? A Desperate Housewife or a Stepford Wife?" She asked him.

Tony thought long and hard over that one. "Hm, I don't know. They both have their advantages and disadvantages. Stepford Wives are so sexy but there's a high probability that they'd malfunction and go haywire… By what I've seen of the upcoming series I kinda like Bree. She seems to be the one willing to stick by the ideal housewife. From a man's point of view anyway," Tony smiled.

"I thought you'd prefer whatshername… You know the one with all the kids," Abby said with a shrug.

"No way," Tony almost shouted.

"Hey it'll prove that you're getting some action," Abby laughed hard. "Would you class Kate as a Stepford Wife or Desperate Housewife?" She asked him.

"That's a hard one since I haven't seen any episodes yet but she's definitely a Desperate Housewife," Tony said as he laid back and put his arms behind his head. "She can be erratic at times," he smiled again. "It should be an interesting show when it comes on," Tony commented.

"Which Stepford Wife movie do you prefer Tony?" Abby rested her head on his arm.

"Well you know I always like the original movies better. Again, they both have their merits… Such as the original didn't have Nicole Kidman… So that's one gigantic plus for the original... But then again, the remake had Ferris Bueller's Matthew Broderick," Tony said.

"Hey… I thought you liked Australian women," Abby said. He always seemed to speak very highly of them.

"Not Nicole Kidman," Tony said with an overdone shudder of the body. "But if there was a choice for someone to play a robotic housewife… It'd be her," he said.

"She was good in The Others though," Abby commented.

"Oh, of course," Tony responded quickly and went silence as there was now a lull in the conversation. The wives conversation had run its course. Without thinking, he sighed. With the silliness out of his mind, there was only room for more serious thoughts. There was something bothering him about the order of things. "Hm," he responded to something that Abby had said but he wasn't paying enough attention to catch what she had said.

"Ok, what's troubling you today?" Abby said. She could always tell when something was troubling him. That and the fact that Kate had told her about Tony's reaction to being introduced last. Kate thought it was funny. Of course it was funny if you didn't know the real Tony DiNozzo. "Well?" She prodded.

"It's just that… You know there's always an order of things right?" Tony said. "If we go on seniority, I go first, then Kate and then McGee," he tried to make sense of it. "So I have no idea why Gibbs would put me on the bottom of that chain," Tony shook his head.

Abby schooled her expression. He was still so fragile when it came to earning Gibbs' favor. If she had to reassure him again then she would. "Well you know Bossman was referring to in alphabetical order right?" Abby asked.

"If that was the case, then I should have been referred to first… Because D for DiNozzo goes before M for McGee then it's T for Todd. The way it was," Tony answered. Of course he knew Abby was trying her best.

"What about alphabetically for your first names… It's K for Kate coming before T for Tim and then T for Tony," Abby told him.

"But who does it alphabetically by first names while they call the last names," Tony wondered. It didn't make one ounce of sense to him.

"Apparently Gibbs does and you should know by now that he really loves messing with your head at times," She told him.

"You think that's all it was?" Tony asked with a relieved smile.

"Yes," Abby responded.

"What are you doing?" McGee walked into the entrance of the makeshift room and saw Tony and Abby in bed, together.

"We're in bed together," Abby answered quickly and in a cheerful tone. "Want to join in?" She asked him.

"Uh, no thanks… Uhm I think I'll go and just go," McGee stammered as he left the area.

"See?" Abby said. "Everyone loves to mess with someone sometime," she laughed. "It's just so much fun… You, my NCIS agent friend really need to learn that," Abby said as she closed her eyes.

"Hm, you're probably right," Tony closed his eyes to. Thinking of how great the fifties must have been. That was a time where families actually meant something.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Two Peas In A Pod S2**_

_**Post – Vanished**_

_**Spoilers – Vanished**_

_**Summary – After finding a helicopter in a supposed crop circle… There's only one way a conversation can go after the case. Sci-Fi!**_

_**A/N: So, I like my Sci-Fi so I've been waiting to get to this.  
References: Star Wars, Incident At Roswell, Battlestar Galactica  
Spoilers: Incident At Roswell**_

Tony looked at his watch as he finished up his report for Gibbs. It sure had been one of those cases where he was so glad to be part of NCIS. The case started off strange until they figured that it wasn't a crop circle, much to Abby's annoyance and he was able to pull off the ultimate prank on McGee. Tony loved the look on McGee's face when he first saw the alien mask. It was hilarious. To Tony it was hilarious. Now all there was left to do was wait until Gibbs told them they could go.

Tony found himself tapping his foot to a tune that was running through his head. Of course his tapping started his humming. "What's that tune?" McGee asked him.

Tony didn't break concentration to answer him. That was when Abby came into the bullpen and heard Tony's humming. She sat down at Gibbs' desk and began tapping to the same tune that Tony hummed.

Slowly the tapping and humming got louder. "Whose song is that remembered? At random surpenting. Throught fatty coils, emerging. Some others thought it thinking, the light stands above the houses on the ground," Tony began to sing louder as the tune went on. "This illumination visited upon the whole land. Unmarked Helicopters hovering… The lord is coming soon," then Tony started tapping on the desk.

"Here comes the Super Copter, here comes the noise it makes. The demon was an idea, the demon is awake," Abby sung the same song. She was really getting into it. "Scratch mark traced across the surface of the mind. This hour, now upon us. The hour, now arrive," Abby sung that verse and she and Tony was now standing up.

"Unmarked Helicopters Hovering. The Lord is coming soon. Unmarked Helicopters Hovering. They said it was a weather balloon," Tony and Abby sung. They made sure that the others were listening to them. Though, Kate and McGee were trying to find ways to not listen. "But we know the truth. We know the whole shebang. We know the names of men they had to hang. We let her out the trunk. Heard what she said at them. They've come to drag us through the double M. It goes black, black, black, blacker," Abby and Tony sung, making sure they kept in time with each other especially on the last part.

"What does that song even mean?" McGee asked. Kate shook her head. She wished that McGee hadn't asked the question.

"You haven't heard about the Roswell crash?" Abby asked. "Oh come on, July 1947, something crashed in a field in Roswell, New Mexico," she explained.

McGee shook his head. "There was a movie about it… Starring Kyle MacLachlan and Martin Sheen called Incident At Roswell," Tony asked. McGee and Kate shook their heads. "Oh man, we really got to get you educated," Tony said as he sat back down. "I really would've pegged you as a sci-fi geek Probie," Tony smiled.

"Well, I do like to watch Battlestar Galactica and Doctor Who," McGee told him.

"Battlestar Galactica?" Tony laughed as he wheeled his chair into the center of the bullpen.

"Haven't you heard of it?" McGee asked with a surprised tone.

"Hey… Of course I have. I like Dirk Benedict but I prefer him in the A Team rather than Battlestar Galactica," Tony shrugged his shoulders.

"That's only because he gets all the women and drives fast cars," Abby playfully slapped Tony in the arm. "Anyway peoples, let's get back on track. The Roswell Crash. A farmer was on his farm and found all this debris out on the field," Abby began explaining.

"Speaking of farmers. Did anyone notice that the owner of the field looked like Patrick Swayze?" Tony asked.

"I don't see any resemblance," Kate responded.

"Anyway back on track… This farmer finds all this debris and calls in the Major from the Army base. Major Marcel. The farmer then goes onto a local radio station declaring that he found debris to a UFO," Abby continued. "The next day, the farmer retracts his statement saying he was wrong. The paper at the time printed a correction and showed a picture of Marcel posing with debris found on the farm… A weather balloon. That a weather station sent up everyday. They say what confused the Major was that the weather balloon carried a new reflector made out of tinfoil," Abby continued virtually in one breath.

"Sounds Sci-fi to me," Kate responded.

"Hey… That's what actually happened," Abby defended her story.

"You're saying it was a UFO?" McGee scoffed at the idea.

"I didn't say anything about a UFO? Did I mention a UFO Tony?" Abby asked. "I said that the farmer declared he found debris for a UFO," she said.

"That's right!" Tony said loudly. "Now, now if you want to win an argument… You should try and win it without putting words into her mouth," Tony laughed.

"Now, wait a minute… Now hang on, that's not what I was doing," McGee stammered. He only misunderstood part of it and now Tony had pounced on his unfortunate mistake. "I just misheard her wrong," McGee explained.

"Easy there Probie… Don't get your panties in a twist," Tony joked about.

"I actually think I'll stick with the old sci-fi shows," McGee liked the idea of good versus evil and the occasional politics involved.

"What are you doing?" Kate asked.

Tony was taping something against a ruler and drawing on it and started moving it like a joystick. "You know… After the complexity of the ships in Star Wars, producers and writers wanted a basic sci-fi good versus evil show… Hence the cheap cockpits, where a spaceship could be maneuvered by one joystick and three buttons," Tony responded.

"That's not it," McGee responded quickly.

"Oh what do you reckon then?" Tony asked just as quick.

"The producers didn't have the budget that Star Wars had," McGee answered.

"Oh that's it… Argue with logic," Tony smirked.

"Now, now you two," Abby played peacekeeper.

"I don't know what you all see in those unbelievable movies and shows," Kate shook her head. She had tried to stay out of it and she wished she had.

"And you call your soppy romances believable?" Tony retorted.

"At least they're enjoyable," Kate answered back.

"Only if you're after a sedative," Tony didn't believe that but he just loved to stir it back up.

"Nothing beats a good action movie," Tony said.

"Or Horror," Abby chimed in once again.

"Or Sci-Fi," McGee added.

"But action's the best," Tony said. "A bit of Bruce Willis, Steven Segal," he did some fighting moves to prove his point.

"Well Bruce's been in Horror," Abby stated.

"Sci-fi," McGee added.

"And romance," Kate made sure the others heard her.

"Horror's the best out of the lot," Abby argued. "You get some romance, action as well as unbelievable," she stated her point.

"You get sex not romance," Kate corrected. She saw the look on Tony's face. "No, whatever you're thinking, no," she held her hand out as if that alone would stop his words from leaving the mouth.

"You get sex during horror movies," Tony smirked. "That's something I never expected to hear you say," he almost laughed.

"That's not what I meant!" Kate snapped.

"That's what you said!" Tony matched her volume.

"So?!" Kate snapped.

"Well how else were we supposed to take that?" Abby chimed in.

"It did sound that way Kate," McGee stepped in. "But in sci-fi you get everything," he said triumphantly. "Take Star Wars… You got romance, action, scary stuff," he said.

"What scary stuff?" Tony laughed.

"Well Darth Vader is kind of scary," McGee shrugged his shoulders. "The all black, heavy breathing, scary looking mask," he went on.

"Only if you're five," Abby exclaimed.

"Or if you're scared by an asthmatic with no dress sense," Tony interrupted. Abby and Kate laughed at that comment.

"Hey, what about Michael Myers?" McGee argued. "He wasn't really scary. Come on," he said.

That was the wrong thing to say since it started a nonsensical shouting match between everybody. Nobody could make heads or tails of what they were saying and neither did the people arguing. It continued on.

"Hey," Gibbs walked into the battle zone. "Hey! Cut it out!" Finally the shouting from everyone stopped. "Now get out of here before I scare the hell out of you by slapping you into outer space," Gibbs stated.

"You missed out on the romance bit there boss man," Abby told him.

"It'll make me feel better… Now all of you… OUT!" Gibbs ordered.

* * *

AN: In case you all didn't know... The man who played the guy who owned the farm in NCIS Vanished was played by Don Swayze who is actually Patrick Swayze's brother


	4. Post Lt Jane Doe

_**Two Peas In A Pod 2**_

POST – Lt Jane Doe

TITLE – Belonging

SUMMARY – While Tony and Abby wait for Ducky to take the remains to where they belong, they have a talk about belonging… Even if they wanted to.

* * *

Abby joined Tony in the front seat. They didn't want to have Ducky do this on his own. The Jane Doe case had drudged up some sad memories for the ME. So they decided to at least accompany him and take Ducky back in case his mind wasn't on the tasks at hand. The mood in the car ride had been quiet and somber.

Tony watched where Ducky had entered intensely. Perhaps he should have accompanied him. No, perhaps not, if Ducky needed them he would've asked. But then again, maybe not. Tony cursed himself. He should've accompanied Ducky inside. It was too late to think about that now. All that was running through his mind was that the remains had a chance to finally rest in peace. To be returned to her rightful place in the world. At least she got that opportunity.

Tony sighed in deep thought. He was trying to organize his thoughts so they'd make some sense instead of being in the jumbled mess that they were. "It doesn't happen a lot really," Tony said, breaking the silence that was getting a bit uncomfortable.

"What's that Tony?" Abby asked. At first she wasn't sure he was talking to her. But decided to press on just in case he was.

"People laid to rest… People finally getting to where they belong. Going home… You know… In reality and metaphorically," Tony leaned back in the seat and closed his eyes. There were times when he had no problems accepting that he couldn't go home. He had no family to turn back to.

"Someone always has somewhere they belong," Abby responded softly.

Tony remained silent for a few minutes later before speaking again. "Not everybody… Take a look at Gibbs, McGee… Me," Tony made sure to add. "And I'm sure that there's a lot of people that don't have family."

"You seem to always forget that you have a family… You have us," Abby said to him.

Tony shook his head. "I can't believe that you lot are family," he looked into Abby's eyes, they were filled with sincerity.

"What? Why's that?" Abby asked him. She was shocked to see that he was so serious about it.

"If I believe it… Then I have to resign to the fact that it's really only a matter of time until things turn sour," that was something Tony was certain of. Perhaps with the addition of Kate and McGee, Tony thought that maybe it was time to move on. He could easily slide back into the darkness.

"You think that you and Gibbs will turn sour?" Abby couldn't see that happening at all. Tony just gave a slight nod in response. He was surprised that it hadn't happened yet. "Me?" Abby asked.

"No… Of course not," Tony eventually spoke. "It's just, I don't know… I really don't feel like I belong anywhere. I've been drifting from place to place, never finding somewhere I can settle. Guess, I'll never find a true home," Tony sighed.

Abby didn't know what to say. "Look, nothing's happened, nothing's going to happen. Gibbs cares so much for you… As do I. I know a lot of this has to do with what's transpired. But you do belong here, with us," she assured him.

"You're so confident in things Abs. How do you do it? How do you get rid of all the doubt? I… I just can't," Tony responded. He felt like she was the only person he could be honest with. She accepted him for all his faults and insecurities. His brave-nothing-fazes-me façade was so transparent in Abby's presence that it was almost invisible.

"There's a great saying that goes… If there's something you can't change, there's no use in worrying but if there's something you can change, then there's no need to worry," Abby quoted.

"Where'd you hear that?" Tony raised his eyebrows.

"Read it on a fridge magnet," Abby shrugged her shoulders.

"Oh… Ye ole wise fridge magnet," Tony smirked. "You often take advice from fridge magnets?" He asked Abby as they saw Ducky coming back to the car.

"Not usually… But this was a really nice fridge," Abby told him. This caused Tony to laugh. He quickly bit it back when Ducky opened the door to hop in.

"Thanks for waiting Anthony and Abigail," Ducky said.

"No worries Ducky," Tony looked at him in the rearview mirror. He was surprised to see the ME more content… Peaceful. There was a great weight lifted from his shoulders. A bad chapter in the book of his life had been closed. "You alright, Ducky," Tony asked as Abby joined Ducky in the backseat.

"I'm good, Anthony," Ducky said.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for the long wait for an update. It's just hard to figure out threads for this episode and the Bone Yard episode. I can't figure one out for the Bone Yard. But I bet some people will be waiting eagerly for Call Of Silence...

But there's something... I got a couple of things for Call Of Silence. But one happens much later, so should I post both or one of them? I'll see how things go for that one. There's my rant, hope you enjoy.


	5. Post Bone Yard

_**The Art Of Anticipation**_

_**Post – The Bone Yard**_

_**A/N: It took me ages to come up with something for The Bone Yard that's for Tony and Abby. So I finally thought of something, a thread if you will about them trying to anticipate Gibbs. You know how difficult that can be. But what if Tony and Abby work as a team? Will they succeed?**_

Tony had done his report but was waiting for the exact moment before handing it to his Boss. It was said that Gibbs couldn't be read, that his moves couldn't be foreseen, well Tony was out to prove everyone wrong. His legs were planted on the carpet so he could bounce to his feet in a flash. In his other hand he held a cell in his other hand. "Where are you going, Boss?" Tony asked Gibbs who stood up.

"Going to get Abby's test results," Gibbs said gruffly.

Tony nodded and watched Gibbs get into the elevator. _Gibbs in lift now, wants test res._ Tony sent the text message to Abby's phone. He hoped that she had it on.

_**Abby's Lab**_

Abby's cell vibrated on the table. She looked at the message and nodded as if the sender could see her acknowledgment. After taking so many rides in the elevator she knew exactly how long it took for the ride from the Squad Room to her lab. She even knew how many Gibbs, Tony, McGee or even Kate steps it was from the elevator doors to her workstation. "I have too much time on my hands," Abby mused loudly as she rushed to get everything together in the short amount of time she had.

She heard the elevator doors ding and pretended to be entranced in something on the computer screen. Abby counted and waited for the exact moment to show the file. "I knew it boss-man. Here are the results," Abby smiled when she turned around. Gibbs wasn't a man that ever showed surprise, but just for a split second Abby saw it. She, Tony and she that is was triumphant.

"Thanks Abs… And…" Gibbs began to say.

"Don't worry about no Caf-Pow, you can bring me two tomorrow," Abby clapped her hands together.

"Right, I'll bring you two next time," Gibbs schooled his facial expression on that one. Maybe Abby was right about being psychic. Gibbs shook his head as he began to leave for the elevator.

'_Gibbs leaving, ETA 3 minutes'_ she put into the cell. She saw the elevator lights stop at the floor above. _'Scratch last mess. Seeing Ducky first' _Abby sent the second message to Tony's cell. She jumped with excitement and got back to working. If this didn't surprise Gibbs then nothing will.

_**Squad Room**_

Gibbs tucked the file under his arm after the elevator stopped at the Squad Room floor. Finally the doors opened and he stepped out. "Boss!" Tony was standing right beside him.

"What is it, DiNozzo?" Gibbs was very busy. He hated the paperwork involved in closing a case.

"Gotcha coffee, Boss," Tony said handing him a coffee.

Gibbs took it, he was grateful for it and turned to face his Senior Field Agent. "What I need is…" Gibbs began to say.

"My report is waiting for you on your desk," Tony quickly interrupted. He smiled when behind Gibbs' back. He was enjoying this. "Boss, McGee's almost done his, but had to visit the little Probie's room," Tony elaborated on the lateness of the report.

"I didn't say anything…" Gibbs looked up. "But what I want to know is…"

"Kate's report is right here," Tony pointed to a second one on Gibbs' desk.

"Where…" Gibbs said.

"Personal issue she had to deal with," Tony hid his smirk just before Gibbs looked at him. "Problem Boss?" He asked innocently.

"Would you stop…" Gibbs began to say something.

"Completing your sentences?" Tony felt that he was on a roll. Of course he'd have to stop before he succeeded in ticking Gibbs off. "Yes I will," he smiled brightly.

Gibbs began reading through the reports and Tony eagerly waited for him to say something. But nothing was forthcoming. "Is there something you need, DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"No, nothing, Boss," Tony responded. He looked at the watch before clearing his throat.

"DiNozzo…" Gibbs said.

"Going home Boss," Tony grabbed his gear. "I'll be back early tomorrow morning," he entered the elevator and left the Squad Room. Gibbs sat back in the chair and studied the ceiling. Since he had surprised them with showing them that Fornell was alive and well, everyone began acting strange. There had to be a reason for it.

_**NCIS Elevator**_

Tony waited in the elevator and laughed when he looked at Abby. "I think we manage to surprise Gibbs," Tony said after he had finished laughing. "Teaches him to pull the wool over our eyes," he smirked.

"I'll love to know what Gibbs is thinking right now," Abby commented.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about this chapter really. It was tough to get an idea for The Bone Yard. But here's something at least


End file.
